1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, printer, facsimile device and the like having a fixing device and a control method for the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image forming apparatuses, such as copying machines, printers, facsimiles, etc. heat a fixing device so as to fix a toner image on paper used as a recording medium.
For example, an image forming apparatus which controls the heating operation of a heater provided in the fixing device based on the width of paper on which a toner image is formed is described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-109322 or Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-348163.
However, in the conventional image forming apparatus described above, since a portion which is not required to be heated is also heated due to the configuration thereof, there occurs a problem in the energy efficiency.